The Cat Who Loved Fire
by TheDeserter
Summary: My first "Kyro" story. Takes place from events shortly before X2 through after X-Men: The Last Stand. Focusing on the relationship between Pyro and Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pryde and Prejudice**

"Do you ever stop bragging?"

John Allerdyce flicked his Zippo lighter on and off, sitting at the lounge couch and staring at his best friend, Bobby Drake, tiredly. The two of them had been friends for a few years, ever since John arrived at Xavier's School for the Gifted but had always kind of butted heads at the same time. It was a strange friendship but one John silently cherished greatly considering he barely had even a handful of people he'd consider actual friends.

Sitting beside Bobby was his girlfriend, Rogue, a relatively new student there and John had come to see as at least somewhat of a friend but never more. Unfortunately, his best friend instincts with Bobby told him that Rogue was just stealing his pal even though John deep down knew that that wasn't the case.

The person John cared most about though, the one who he'd come to love and care for more than anyone else in his entire life, was Kitty Pryde. A rather petite young woman with a bit of an overachiever complex, she sat very closely next to John on the couch, having just sat up from nestling her head on his shoulder. Although to most kids at the school, John Allerdyce was just a show off with an attitude problem, Kitty had seen something more…and had been the only one to really see something else that was there beneath the surface. They had been dating for a few months now after John so subtly rescued her in a Danger Room session by practically burning down everything else in the room to protect her. She was the bright light in his life and for her, he was the man who could balance out her perfectionist ways with some fun and happiness. Because truth was, no matter what people said… John made her happy.

"How's that showing off?" John asked Bobby, the small flame on his lighter continuing to go on and off. "I was just saying how I could've taken Magneto and his goons easily. Don't see why that Logan guy had so much trouble."

Rogue shifted in her seat uncomfortably, moving the strands of white hair out of her eyes, but not really certain what to say. Kitty seemed to notice this and put a hand gently on John's arm. He almost automatically stopped his constant fiddling with his lighter and shut the Zippo's lid, allowing the shark design of the lighter to be fully seen.

"Well from what the professor's said, Magneto is one of the most powerful mutants on the planet and it wasn't just about beating him up." Kitty explained to him, trying like she usually did to get John to see other people's perspectives. "They also had to-"

"Save her from that machine that was going to turn all of the people into mutants. I know." Said John, nodding at Rogue. "But they keep treating us like kids no matter how many Danger Room sessions we go through. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

John had cooled his jets a bit, his body growing less tense as he put an arm around Kitty.

"They know what they're doing. We just have to wait until they think we're ready. Then we can stop being treated like kids. So try and understand that not everyone wants to talk about what Magneto did to us lightly." Bobby said, putting his own hand on Rogue's gloved one.

"If you say so." John said, opening his lighter again but Kitty nudged his elbow. He glanced sideways at her in confusion and she just raised an eyebrow at him. He loved it when she did that. So cute. Though this was one of those times he wanted to argue with her, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out against her charm so he just nodded. "Sorry I brought it up." He said to Rogue before getting off the couch and walking out of the lounge, running his fingers along the handles of the foosball table as he did so.

John climbed the stairs of the Xavier mansion to his room where he shut the door behind him, taking a seat by his bedside and placing his lighter on counter next to his bed as he usually did. Tumbling onto the soft cushion with his back, he stared at the ceiling. After a moment of complete and utter silence, John heard a knock at his door.

"Yeah?" He called, without moving his body even an inch.

"Can I come in?" Kitty's voice rang from the other side of the wooden door.

"Sure, why not."

Kitty phased through is door like she usually did with her mutant abilities. She didn't like doors. Too needlessly time consuming to turn a knob and opening them when you could just pretend they weren't there with her gifts. She entered the room and walked over to John's bed where she laid down beside him on her back, staring up the same way he was, the two of them laying shoulder to shoulder, both fixed on the ceiling.

"Why do you do that?" Kitty asked after a quiet minute.

"What?"

"Try and show off or act like you really don't care about anyone when you and I both know you actually do." Kitty's voice was shaky, as if nervous on how exactly to phrase what she was saying. "You have all of the other kids at the school thinking you're some hot shot who would rather be lighting things on fire than having a civilized conversation with someone. But that's not you at all, John."

"Maybe it is." John said, with a whiff of sarcasm. "Bobby and Rogue weren't that angry anyway. It's not like I said she anything too horrible."

"No but you talked about a real sensitive topic for Rogue. She's still pretty new here. She doesn't need that right now."

"I said I was sorry."

"Only cause I told you to."

"I don't recall you saying anything to me." John laughed. "You were too busy making those cute faces you do."

Kitty took a break from looking at the ceiling to turn her head to John, who seemed to not notice, still looking up almost hypnotically.

"You know you're a real jerk." She said, a smile forming on her lips.

"So I've heard."

Kitty raised her hand and grazed her fingers along John's soft face, putting her hand on his slicked back hair. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just don't be too much of one."

With that, she got off the bed and slowly made for the door. John suddenly sat up.

"Kitty."

She turned, still smirking, beaming at him with her beautiful eyes that he loved to stare into.

"Yeah?"

"You're going on the trip to the museum next week, right?"

"We already talked about this remember?" She said, taking a few steps back toward him.

"Sorry I must have been dozing. Our conversations have that effect on me." He grinned and she continued to approach him.

"I've got lots to study for and I don't really have time to be going on some trip where all we're going to be doing is listening to Storm and Jean and Scott and probably the professor even all just talking about things that we already read about in class."

"I didn't read any of that stuff though so it'll all be new to me." John said. "Come on, I want you to go."

Kitty raised an eyebrow again, a bit surprised.

"Oh?"

"Yep." John said simply.

"Well…" She took a few steps to her side and plucked his Zippo lighter off his alarm clock and into her hand, dangling it in her fingers to show him. A wide smile stretched across her face, she started to step back. "Maybe I'll think about going….if you can catch me."

John let out an agitated sigh before climbing wearily to his feet, his eyes narrowing in humorous anger. He stretched out his hand, expecting his prized possession back. With a laugh, she ran through his door and out of sight, leaving him to just put his hands on his hips, watching the spot that she had left from.

Boy did he love that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Realistic

"And for one to be different almost guarantees that one will be feared."

Professor Xavier's classes were always interesting, no doubt, but the constant lectures on uniqueness and acceptance definitely started to take a toll on John after awhile. It was the same mumbo jumbo each and every time in his eyes. Fact of the matter was, people hated other people. No matter if they were different or even similar, people were always going to have something to not like and complain about. John knew the real truth…

Mutant or not, people were born stupid.

John sat at a desk beside Kitty in the front row of the classroom,(though he always fancied sitting in the back but Kitty insisted that it was easier to focus where she would always sit, up front) listening as best as he could to the professor's lesson. In front of him, resting on the desk was his Zippo, having retrieved it from Kitty the previous night who still asserted that she wouldn't be able to make it to the museum field trip but John was intent on persuading her.

He glanced down at the nearly blank piece of notebook paper in front of him, where the notes he was supposed to be writing down would go but instead he had only drawn a few doodles of flames on the edge of the sheet. He then eyed Kitty's paper where she had almost filled the entire page with notes, even still trying to fill in more at the very bottom, writing furiously while Xavier spoke. John decided to interrupt her before she made her fingers bleed from how tightly she was holding her pen and nudged her. At first, there was only the slight reaction of her slightly raising an eyebrow, still looking at her paper as she wrote. After a second nudge, her attempt to block him out seemed to falter and her eyes turned to him.

John had scribbled down on his paper: _You __REALLY__ should go on the trip._

Kitty looked at it, a bit annoyed at being distracted and then without any response, went back to focusing on the professor's teachings.

"It is our duty, to be the better people and accept that we will be feared and possibly hated. Overlooking these reactions is the only way any progress can be made toward building a safer and better world."

John just gave a slightly exaggerated sigh, just enough so it would no doubt catch Kitty's attention. She grudgingly peeked at him again and their eyes met, John's widening, as if saying "_well?". _Kitty just gave a silent groan and looked at him irritably, tapping her notebook with her pen, trying to get him to get back to work or in his case…write at least a sentence or two. John rolled his eyes and put his pencil down, folding his arms, just to spite her. They'd get like this sometimes and despite the little verbal tussles and debates, John actually kind of liked to get her fired up. It was fun.

The two of them continued their silent duel of facial expressions and hand signaling until John realized Xavier's lecture suddenly included his name.

"John, you really should listen."

John withdrew his attention from Kitty and looked at the professor who was still talking about people's ignorance and that his classmates who were all still listening just as intently to their teacher. No one else seemed to have heard that.

"I'd like to request a moment of your time after class, John." Professor X's voice said and this time, John saw the professor make eye contact with him when the voice spoke, despite the fact he was still lecturing.

John almost had to laugh at his own foolishness. Of course, the professor was a telepath so it shouldn't have been surprising that he was talking to him psychically. John just a gave a slight nod of his head and returned to doodling, allowing Kitty to go back to paying attention.

After what felt like an eternity to John, Professor Xavier finished up the class and gave everyone their homework assignments, telling them that they'd pick up the discussion tomorrow. Everyone got up from their seats and John watched as Bobby and Rogue made for the door while Kitty got her books together and waited for him, looking at him with her usual beautiful brown eyes.

"Go on ahead. I'm going to be a few minutes." John said, rising to his feet.

Kitty gazed at him uncertainly, noticing that the professor was waiting for her to leave and then smiled, waved at the professor, and began to depart, though snatching John's lighter from his desk as she did so. John was about to stop her but decided against it, more anxious to find out why he was staying after to chat.

"So..." John said, taking a seat on top of his desk and wishing he had his lighter to mess with. Always helped in uncertain situations.

From what John could tell, Professor Xavier didn't seem all that mad but he came a little closer to John, a thin smile forming on his lips.

"I'm glad to see that you are finding my lessons interesting."

"Riveting." John retorted with a sly smirk.

Professor Xavier gave a small chuckle before his face shifted to a somewhat more serious expression.

"It's been some time since the two of us talked one on one, John. I believe that the last time was shortly after you first arrived here."

John hated thinking about the time when he first came to the school. Those were the days when he didn't know anyone or know how to use his powers and just remembering that brought back memories he really didn't want to remember. And what was worse was what had happened before he got to the school. And worse than thinking about all of that was talking about it. And he sure as hell wasn't going to do that right now.

"Yeah…so you mind telling me why you had me hang back?"

"Just wanted to talk. I see you and Kitty have grown quite close." Xavier said and did his usual thing of staring at you as if he was reading the very inner feelings of your soul.

John a bit taken aback, nodded.

"Yeah, we're going out."

"I hope you don't mind me saying that you two are quite an interesting couple. A surprising one at that." John tilted his head a bit, confused. "You both seem to be polar opposites. But as you have now no doubt learned, sometimes opposites attract…"

"Sorry, professor but are we really just going to talk about me and my girlfriend or was there actually something important you wanted to talk about?" John said bitterly, realizing immediately that he sounded a bit harsh but he had made it a life choice to never take things back.

Rather than look insulted, Xavier's smile still remained and he clasped his hands together.

"Right of course. I apologize if I seemed too intrusive. I had actually come to notice that you don't seem enthusiastic about humans and mutants co-existing anytime I talk about it."

"Yeah well if you had someone shoving that philosophy stuff down your throat every day, you'd get sick of it too." John's fingers kept clenching into a fist, still wishing he had his lighter. "I'm all for peace, love, and power to the people but honestly, it all seems a bit naïve to me."

Xavier said nothing for a moment, leaving John to feel that maybe he was supposed to say something more, maybe elaborate further but before he could, the professor spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear that, John, but I still would like to hope that the people of this planet, no matter how different, could eventually come to an understanding."

John hopped off the desk, and ran his hand over his hair, making sure it was still slicked back to his desire, nodding at the professor in acknowledgement.

"Cool dream and all, but I'd rather be realistic."

With that, he walked out, not even saying goodbye to Professor Xavier and continuing on his merry way, with all sorts of things he'd rather be doing still in need of getting done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tough Guy**

John walked through the halls of the mansion, searching for Kitty and his lighter but had no luck. His talk with Xavier had sort of shaken him a bit for sure though he was proud of himself for sticking up for himself and his own beliefs. Just because he went to their school didn't mean he had to think the way they did about everything. People had their own opinions and no one was going to change his.

Peter Rasputin, the hulking muscle-bound student with the ability to coat his skin with metal was walking by with a sketchpad.

"Hey Paul Bunyan. You seen Kitty?"

Peter stopped, clearly a bit surprised. John and him had hardly ever spoken, let alone made small talk in the halls. He looked down at John, since he was many inches taller than him, and just gave a small nod of his head.

"I think I saw her outside by the basketball court. Was just heading back out myself." He held up his sketchpad. "Thought I'd take advantage of the nice weather."

John eyed the sketchpad and suddenly remembered drawings that had circulated around the students all the time. Usually of things like Storm teaching with a few students having rain clouds over their heads in boredom or of a one eyed Scott Summers, and the ones John found most funny were the ones that involved Rogue and Bobby's troubles with making contact. Peter had drawn a few and most of them ended up with a cartoon Bobby in some sort of terrible pain from trying to kiss her. Despite the fact they didn't talk much, John had to respect the guy's style.

The two of them walked outside together though only exchanging quick small talk when John finally saw Kitty sitting under a tree by the basketball course, reading some book. He thanked Peter and then broke off in Kitty's direction. He decided to approach her quietly and did, unnoticed, sneaking up behind the tree.

John suddenly leaned around the tree and placed his hands over her eyes.

"You stole something of mine, mutant scum." He said in a deep voice but Kitty just phased her face through his hands, causing him to fall off balance next to her.

"Funny, John, but I could smell you coming." Kitty said with a smile.

John sat up next to her on the grass, returning her smile with his usual tough guy smirk.

"Really? I put on deodorant."

"You smell like a fireplace."

John's mouth fell agape, jokingly insulted, and he sat closer to her, putting his arm around her and bringing her close.

"Luckily," she raised her book up. "It makes it seem like I'm having a nice time reading by the fire."

They both started laughing while cuddling against the tree trunk. After a few moments of perfect serenity, enjoying the beautiful glow of sunshine and the chirping of birds, Kitty's head was against John's shoulder when he finally spoke up.

"Seriously though, give me my lighter."

Kitty started to laugh again and 'grudgingly' gave him his Zippo back.

"Why do you even keep taking this?" John asked, admiring it in his palm. "It's not like you're a smoker and you definitely don't need it to throw fireballs like yours truly."

Kitty put her face right up to his, so they were practically nose to nose, staring into his eyes, practically into his very being and a wide beautiful smile formed on her lips.

"Because I know how much you love that thing and I know you'll always come back for it." She leaned in closer. "So I figure that if I have it, I know for sure that you'll always come back to me."

With that, they shared a passionate kiss and for John and Kitty, life couldn't get much better.

Later, as the sun began to set over the mansion, John walked through the mansion's corridors and into the common room where some students were huddled around the couch watching some TV. John closed in on the group to see what was going on and noticed that it wasn't just students there, but the teachers, Scott Summers and Jean Grey, were there as well.

"So far, there has yet to be any backlash from the arrest of mutant terrorist, Erik Lensherr, who is the alleged leader of the group of mutants that were responsible for the attempted attack on the world summit. He remains in custody though the specifics of his location and his trial date have yet to be released." The reporter on the TV said.

John flipped his lighter lid open and clicked it for a flame to appear before snapping the lid shut while scanning the faces in the room. The kids looked a bit frightened while Jean and Scott just gave each other looks. John still didn't see what the big deal was about that guy. He seemed like just like any old guy.

"Hey." A voice said from behind.

John turned to find Peter towering over him once more, a piece of paper in his hands. Peter held out the piece of paper in offering and John accepted it, looking it over. It was of what looked like a cartoon version of John and Kitty sitting front of a tree, with a big heart enveloping them both as they kissed. John almost thought it was kind of nice until he saw that the cartoon Kitty's hair tips were on fire. John looked up from the drawing and crumpled it up in front of Peter.

"Real funny, big guy."

"I thought it was."

"Hey everyone, listen up for a sec." Scott was now standing up and John turned around to listen with the rest of the students. "Anyone who's going on the field trip to the museum, we're going to have a meeting in Storm's classroom tomorrow at 11 to talk about rules and guidelines. So make sure you are at that meeting."

John groaned quietly. Just great. More kid's stuff.

"You going on that trip?" Peter asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately?"

John flicked his lighter on and off again, really wishing he wasn't having this random conversation with a guy he'd usually never talk with.

"Yeah…well, Kitty's not going so the already boring trip just got more boring." John said. "How 'bout you? You going?" He didn't know why he asked that but he chalked it up to being sick of being on the defense in this conversation.

"No. Not really my thing."

John mentally kicked himself. Great. He was going on a field trip without Kitty who was going to be stuck in the school all day with a guy's whose muscles were bigger than his head.

Just great.


	4. Chapter 4

***Author's Note: Starting with this chapter, we'll be getting into events that happened the same time as things in the movies. So some scenes will be incorporated but of course expanded on. Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: Bad Day**

John was right. The field trip already sucked.

John flipped his lighter lid open and closed while he sat on the bus the teachers had rented out for the trip. In the seats in front of him, Bobby and Rogue were in some conversation but he didn't bother to listen or give a damn. The bus seat beside him was empty though he really wished it was Kitty sitting there. Now he'd have to spending the whole day listening to the sickening romantic ramblings of Bobby and Rogue and their attempts to grow closer without actually touching. He closed his eyes as the rumblings of the moving bus settled his mind.

After a long while, the bus came to a halt and John opened his eyes to the words of one of his instructors, Scott Summers, standing up at in the middle of the bus, looking around through his ember sunglasses at all of the students.

"We're going to be splitting into two groups. Half of the class will go with Storm and half will go with Jean and I. You are to stick with your group at all times."

John had to snicker to himself at that. Like he'd want to spend the whole day looking at fossils with a bunch of kids. That would just be the icing on this already perfect day…

"Okay, let's go." The students all began to pile out of the boss, Scott waiting at the door as each kid stepped onto the sidewalk. When John climbed down the bus stairs, Scott looked up at him. "And remember…best behavior."

John gave a mocking salute as he stepped past, picking up his pace to catch up to Bobby and Rogue. Better to hang out with people he mildly enjoyed talking to than a bunch of snot-nosed kids. Some would consider Bobby his best friend and John sometimes wondered if he was. They sure argued like best friends would, making up the next day as if nothing had changed between them.

But he didn't really care all that much. The only person he gave a rats ass about in that school was Kitty…and she was nowhere near being in sight.

They entered the museum and John saw all the usual crap he'd seen at every other science museum: dinosaurs, bugs, and boredom.

Bobby and Rogue walked next to him, almost look like Siamese twins by how closely they were connected, of course Bobby was being careful not to make contact with any of her skin though. John sometimes wondered what that would feel like…probably like getting your spine ripped out and then having no powers for awhile.

John played around with his Zippo awkwardly as the trio followed the rest of Storm's group of students through the museum. Time seemed to go by at a snail's pace but in this case, it was the slowest snail on the planet. Minutes felt like years and with each snap of his lighter shutting, John grew more and more agitated. He turned to Bobby and Rogue who were too busy lovingly staring into each other's eyes to be paying attention to Storm either.

"Guys," John whispered. "Let's go get some lunch or something."

Bobby looked at him as if he had just suggested mutiny. John sometimes forgot how much of a goody two shoes Bobby was and was reminded why their personalities didn't always jive. Rogue, on the other hand, looked surprised but not quite as dumbstruck as her boyfriend, being able to at least produce a word.

"But…they told us to stick with our groups."

John almost broke out laughing but caught himself, sneaking a glance at Storm who was enthusiastically talking about early mammals.

"We're the oldest students here. Do you really think they shouldn't trust us enough to go grab some food? What's the worst that could happen? And hell, if you're that worried about it, we can come back after we eat. She might not even notice we left…"

"That's a lot of ifs." Rogue said, uncertainly, Bobby's eyes trying to signal her to reconsider her curiosity. "But…yeah, I'll go."

"What?" Bobby muttered, but a really loud mutter like a scream. "I can't believe we're having this conversation. Scott told us to stay in our groups. That's what we should do."

"Have fun then."

John smirked, slipping away behind a pillar, Rogue following him but looking at Bobby with an apologetic expression. Bobby stood silent for a moment before groaning, giving one last nervous look at a distracted Storm before going to catch up with them.

They easily found the food court and found a table amongst the crowd. Rogue sat at the circular table between the two of them as Bobby kept looking around anxiously, as if thinking Storm could throw a lightning bolt at him at any moment. After eating, John reached back into his brown leather jacket and pulled out his lighter, flicking it on and off in his usual manner. The three of them just talked about random stuff for awhile with Rogue asking John about Kitty a few times, making him grow a bit more sad and bitter that she wasn't there. Bobby seemed to mellow a bit, growing less twitchy.

Suddenly, two young men approached the table, eyeing John.

"Hey, bud. Mind if we borrow your lighter? We just want a smoke." One of them said, with a tone a bit too forceful for John's liking. And hell he was in a bad mood already. Time to take it out on someone.

"Nah. Find someone else, bud." John said, emphasizing the last word mockingly.

The anger on their faces grew more apparent.

"Why not?"

"Maybe because it's my lighter and I really don't give a shit if you guys want to smoke. Should've brought your own."

Bobby and Rogue watched, the latter seeming to enjoy John's knack for sticking it to them while Bobby looked very concerned.

"Why are you being such a dick?" One of them hissed.

John flipped open his Zippo in front of them, staring into the flames, blocking their voices out. He knew he could roast both of them with ease if he wanted to but that was "frowned upon" by Xavier.

"My brother asked you a simple question." The first said.

"Why are you being such a dick?" The second repeated his question.

"Yeah why are you being such a dick?" The first repeated again for added effect.

John snapped his lighter closed.

"Sorry can't help you out, pal. Hahahaha." He began to laugh, really enjoying how much he pissed these guys off.

This was just what he needed to get him in a better mood. This day seemed to finally be brightening.

"Why don't you stop showing off?" Said Bobby, clearly not amused.

John was a bit taken aback by his friend and decided to engage him in his apparent desire to argue.

"I can't help it if your girlfriend's getting excited." John said, his annoyance at being the third wheel brimming to the surface.

"Oh I don't think she's getting excited." Bobby replied.

Out of nowhere, taking advantage of the distraction, one of the punks snatched John's Zippo from his hand.

"HEY!" John roared.

No one took his lighter…especially not these assholes.

John rose to his feet but the second guy stood in his way, blocking his route toward the thief, who was lighting a cigarette bud with John's lighter.

"Oh that's real cute man." John said coldly.

"What are you going to do?" The one in his face seethed. The smoking brother blew a large puff of smoke into John's face. "Suddenly you're not so tough."

That was it. No one, especially not them were going to judge how tough he was. Time to teach these assholes a lesson they wouldn't forget.

John laughed, his face suddenly shifting into one of happiness, with a large smile. He stared at the tip of the cigarette, where there were small embers burning as the punk smoked. John concentrated on the tiny flames, feeling a connection in his head and then, with a confident grin, winked at them.

The small flames suddenly exploded into large ones, engulfing the smoker's shoulder and arm, catching onto his clothes. He tumbled onto his back in shock and John started to laugh harder than he had intended to, finding himself very satisfied with all of this.

Bobby leapt to his feet, raising his hand out and a blast of cold air shot from his palm. The cold air put out the fire and covered the young man in frost, a look of shock still pasted onto his face and stayed there….for far too long.

The whole food court went silent, everyone suddenly no longer blinking or moving in the slightest for that matter.

"Bobby, what did you do?" Rogue asked nervously.

"Not this…"

John waved a hand in front of a nearby person's face, just as stunned as his friends at this strange event.

"I did." A confident voice echoed.

Professor Xavier rolled up in his wheelchair, staring them down. John knew that Xavier would never hurt one of them, but this whole freezing people into place thing was just another reason why John knew that he wasn't someone you wanted to mess with.

"And the next time you feel like showing off…don't." Xavier said sternly, his eyes locking with John's.

Before he could continue, Scott called the professor and everyone, John included, looked curiously over at one of the food court's TV monitors. On the screen, was a headline that described that there had been a mutant attack on the White House, an attempted assassination attempt.

John, hands on hips, swore to himself. Great timing…attack a guy with your powers after a mutant tries to kill the president…genius.

Later, they returned to the mansion, everyone in a much somber mood than before. John especially felt like an ass but he'd never let anyone see it. That guy deserved to be lit on fire…he was the real ass. John made sure to retrieve his lighter before they had all quickly left the museum and now held it nestled safely in his hand. He broke off from Bobby and Rogue who went towards the living room where most of the students were crowing into, wanting to see more about the president attack. John was heading for his room though, not wanting to put up with all the craziness.

As he passed the living room, he caught a glimpse of Kitty sitting on the arm of the couch, watching the TV. She greeted Bobby and Rogue but looked past them and she caught John's gaze but he quickly picked up his pace down the corridor. He walked up the stairs toward his room but he heard footsteps running behind him.

"John!" Kitty's familiar voice called from a little ways behind.

John had been wanting to hear that voice all day but at the moment, really didn't want to see her. All this was just way too embarrassing and all this shit with the president just made it worse.

"Talk to me tomorrow." John called back, not even turning to look as he opened his door. She was right behind him now but he still shut the door behind him. Harsh, yes. But he'd prefer that than to have to face her.

He threw himself onto his bed and waited a moment, enjoying the silence before opening his eyes to his room, seeing Kitty standing in front of the door.

"Did you actually think a door was going to stop me?" She smiled.

"It was worth a try."

She walked next to the bed and just crouched, her face now beside his. They were almost nose to nose but half of John's face was rested against his pillow. He stared into her eyes that he loved so much.

"So you lit someone on fire?" She said, a bit surprised but also laughing a little.

John groaned but was actually really happy to be with her again.

"It's just been a rough day."


End file.
